AIM In The TARDIS
by bluecougar712
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  CRACK!fic.  Don't take this seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm… I know this kind of story is really cliché, but whatevs. I got the idea from when Donna says "It's like an outerspace facebook!" In The Stolen Earth. The usernames are kind of self-explanatory, but here they are anyway. This is set after the 2010 Christmas special. **

**MadManInABox11- The Eleventh Doctor**

**MadManInABox10- The Tenth Doctor**

**TheGirlWhoWaited- Amy Pond**

**TheLoneCenturian- Rory Williams**

**#1Ganddad- Wilfred (Donna's granddad)**

**FiestyRedHead- Donna Noble**

**AREALDoctor- Martha Jones (Smith?)**

**StuckInAParallelWorld- Rose Tyler**

**ImmortalHuman- Capt. Jack Harckness**

**MadManInABox11 has created a chatroom**

MadManInABox11: Woooooot

MadManInABox11: I just discovered this weird human thing…. It's called AIM. Helllllllooooo-oooooh?

MadManInABox11: *sighs* Anyone?

**TheGirlWhoWaited has entered the chatroom.**

TheGirlWhoWaited: "MadManInABox11?" hmm… Are you who I think you are?

MadManInABox11: That depends… Are you who I think YOU are?

TheGirlWhoWaited: Okay, on the count of three, look up from your computer screen. If we see each other across the room, we'll know.

MadManInABox11: One…

TheGirlWhoWated: Two…

MadManInABox11: LOOK!

TheGirlWhoWaited: It is you! But what's up with the eleven?

MadManInABox11: …My favorite number?

**TheLoneCenturian has entered the chatroom.**

TheLoneCenturian: Umm… Are you people who I think you are?

MadManInABox11: YES!

TheLoneCenturian: Cool… MadManInABox- I didn't know you did AIM.

MadManInABox11: I didn't know you did either.

TheLoneCenturian: Why are y'all chattin' across the room?

TheGirlWhoWaited: IDK…

**TheGirlWhoWaited has exited the chatroom.**

**TheLoneCenturian has exited the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: *sigh*

**#1Granddad has entered the chatroom.**

#1Granddad: Are you who I think you are?

MadManInABox11: I don't know.

#1Granddad: Well, my first name is Wilfred, if that rings any bells. And I just got my daughter to let me create an AIM account.

MadManInABox11: I know you!

#1Granddad: Well now that we've got that sorted, are YOU who I think you are?

MadManInABox11: Do you know other mad men in old-fashioned blue boxes?

#1Granddad: Point taken.

MadManInABox11: So what's been going on with you lately? …Wait, timelines, gotta get this straightened out. When was the last time you saw me?

#1Granddad: Donna's wedding.

MadManInABox11: That was a year ago for me.

#1Granddad: So… Um… You died and all?

MadManInABox11: Yup! I'm a new man now!

#1Granddad: Um… What are you like?

MadManInABox11: Short. Well, not really short, but just short compared to how tall I used to be. Darker hair (still not ginger ), it's all floppy and annoying, green eyes, and slightly insane!

#1Granddad: Okay than. Gotta go! Donna's calling me, and she sounds annoyed!

MadManInABox11: Give her a hug from me, okay?

**#1Granddad has exited the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: Oh, bugger.

**MadManInABox11 has left the chatroom.**

**Tell me what you think, and what you want to happen next. And any more characters you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TheGirlWhoWaited has created a chatroom. **

**MadManInABox11 has entered the chatroom.**

**TheLoneCenturian has entered the chatroom. **

MadManInABox11: You won't believe what just happened to me.

TheLoneCenturian: ?

MadManInABox11: Absolutely nothing. I was so bored! Then I saw the chatroom and I'm like "GERONIMO, HECK YEAH!"

TheGirlWhoWaited: O.o

MadManInABox11: Is this how time normally passes? Slowly… And in the right order?

TheLoneCenturian: O.o

**DALEK has entered the chatroom**

MadManInABox11: D:

TheLoneCenturian: What?

MadManInABox11: I think we're being spammed.

TheGirlWhoWaited: D:

TheLoneCenturian: D:

DALEK: EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE

You have been virtually exterminated. Post this in three other chatrooms, or you will be literally exterminated.

**DALEK has left the chatroom**.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Uh….

TheLoneCenturian: Should we?

**MadManInABOx11 has changed status to "EXTERMINATED"**

TheGirlWhoWaited: OMG THEY GOT THE DOCTOR!

**TheLoneCenturian has changed status to "EXTERMINATED"**

TheGirlWhoWaited: Ahhh!

MadManInABox11: lol good one!

TheLoneCenturian: the look on her face!

TheGirlWhoWaited: What?

TheLoneCenturian: We changed our profiles to freak you out.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Then who was the dalek?

MadManInABox11: I don't know.

**VintageBlueBox has entered the chatroom.**

VintageBlueBox: Finally! Something he doesn't know!

TheLoneCenturian: ?

TheGirlWhoWaited: Who are you?

VintageBlueBox: You don't know? O.o

MadManInABox11: Great. ANOTHER human.

VintageBlueBox: HUMAN? I am INSULTED.

MadManInABox11: What planet are you from then?

VintageBlueBox: Gallifrey, idiot.

MadManInABox11: Well, you're not me… So… NO WAY!

VintageBlueBox: Well you weren't talking to me telepathically, so I got lonely. So I hacked some human's computer and created this AIM account.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Who is it?

MadManInABox11: The TARDIS.

TheLoneCenturian: No way…

MadManInABox11: IKR! Ah, my TARDIS. :)

VintageBlueBox: :)

TheGirlWhoWaited: Do you two want to be alone?

**TheLoneCenturian has left the chatroom.**

**TheGirlWhoWaited has left the chatroom.**

**Buh-beye from me, too, right viewers? So… The Master will be in the next chapter or two, but I've been having trouble thinking of names. Here are my two to vote on. If you think of a good one, just put it in a review with your vote.**

**LittleDrummerBoy- i dont know wth i thought of that I could so see the Doc making fun of that, though**

**TheSoundOfTheDrums- idk**


	3. Chapter 3

**LittleDrummerBoy has created a chatroom.**

**Earthophile has entered the chatroom. **

LittleDrummerBoy: I can't believe you're making me do this.

Earthophile: Common, Kos, this is cutting edge on earth!

LittleDrummerBoy: I don't care! Why the heck should I care? We're on GALLIFREY, Theta, GALLIFREY.

**MadManInABox11 has entered the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: LittleDrummerBoy? Earthophile? Awwww…. They're so cute at that age.

LittleDrummerBoy: WTH

Earthophile: Who are you?

MadManInABox11: I'm you. From the future. LOL. LittleDrummerBoy? You came up with the username, didn't you.

Earthophile: Yup.

MadManInABox11: LOL!

LittleDrummerBoy: D:

**LittleDrummerBoy has changed status to "hiring some Daleks."**

**LittleDrummerBoy has left the chatroom.**

Earthophile: So… Which regeneration of me are you? How old are you? How did I die? Do I EVER get a TARDIS?

MadManInABox11: Eleventh. 907. Can't tell you that. Yes. Got all that?

Earthophile: Yeah.

MadManInABox11: Always knew I was smart.

**TheGirlWhoWaited has entered the chatroom.**

TheGirlWhoWaited: Hi! Who's Earthophile?

MadManInABox11: Me as a kid. Don't tell him to much about yourself or anything. Don't want to cause any paradoxes and blow up the universe.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Awww… How old are you, MiniDoctor?

Earthophile: Is she talking to me?

MadManInABox11: Yes. I don't know WHY she called you MiniDoctor. You're NAME is THETA SIGMA. Right, kid?

Earthophile: Yup. Seven, by the way.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Seven? Cool! Now he'll have to wait all his life till he meets me again, like I had to! Mwahaha! Revenge is sweet!

Earthophile: 0.o

**Earthophile has left the chatroom.**

**TheLoneCenturian has entered the chatroom.**

TheGirlWhoWaited: Hey! I just met the seven-year-old Doctor! You should've been here!

TheLoneCenturian: Weird. Hey, now you've got revenge!

TheGirlWhoWaited: IKR!

MadManInABox11: *Humans.* I wish mini-me was still here. He actually understood me!

**MadManInABox10 has entered the chatroom.**

MadManInABox10: Hey. You must be the eleventh me. Brilliant!

MadManInABox11: Yup. But remember this; it might just save your life someday!

MadManInABox10: ?

MadManInABox11: Bow-Ties. Are. Cool.

MadManInABox10: No, they're not. Why hasn't the universe exploded yet? Paradoxes and stuff.

**TheLonCenturian has left the chatroom. **

**TheGirlWhoWaited has left the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: IDK. Seven-year-old Theta Sigma just left, and nothing's happened.

MadManInABox10: Ah.

MadManInABox11: Not to mention seven-year-old Koschei. Oh, and by the way, he'll be back!

MadManInABox10: Shut it! Paradoxes and such. I should change my username, so it's not so confusing.

MadManInABox11: Agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**DALEK has created a chatroom.**

DALEK: EXTERMINATE!

DALEK: Oh, wait, there's no one here.

DALEK: That sucks.

DALEK: I am so looooooooonelyyyy! I have noboooooooodyyy! I'm on my ooooooooooooooooooown!

DALEK: *sigh*

**DALEK has exited the chatroom. **

_Meanwhile…_

**TheLoneCenturian has created a chatroom. **

**MadManInABox11 has entered the chatroom. **

**TheGirlWhoWaited has entered the chatroom.**

**!SPOILERALERT! has entered the chatroom.**

!SPOILERALERT!: Hey peoples.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Wassup.

TheLoneCenturian: "spoiler alert." really?

!SPOILERALERT!: Yup. Gotta problem?

**TheLoneCenturian has exited the chatroom.**

**MadManInABox11 has exited the chatroom.**

!SPOILERALERT!: so…

TheGirlWhoWaited: Are you the Doctor's wife?

!SPOILERALERT!: Spoilers.

TheGirlWhoWaited: I kinda figured.

!SPOILERALERT!: Yup.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Did you know the Doctor's name is realy Theta Sigma?

!SPOILERALERT!: You didn't? Even COUGAR knows _that_.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Who's Cougar?

!SPOILERALERT!: IDK. Do you ever get the feeling that your life is out of your control? Like we're just character's in someone's TV show?

TheGirlWhoWaited: No. Why?

!SPOILERALERT!: IDK…

_Meanwhile_

**MadManInABox11 has created a chatroom.**

**TheLoneCenturian has entered the chatroom.**

TheLoneCenturian: That was annoying.

MadManInABox11: We are not her boys! Something must be done about this!

**DALEK has entered the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: You again?

DALEK: EXTERMINATE!

MadManInABox11: Yeah, I'm not falling for that again.

DALEK: Aww, Doc, I'm crushed!

TheLoneCenturian: Who exactly is he?

MadManInABox11: yeah, who are you?

DALEK: *sighs* You really don't know?

MadManInABox11: Yup.

**DALEK has changed their username to "ImmortalAndLookingGood."**

MadManInABox11: I thought I got rid of you.

TheLoneCenturian: Still don't know who he is! What am I, plastic!

MadManInABox11: Um…

TheLoneCenturian: Okay, bad pun, shut up. Who is he?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: I saw "MadManInABox11", and decided to freak you out by exterminating you. And who are you?

MadManInABox11: shut it!

ImmortalAndLookingGood: I wasn't even _trying _to that time! Paranoid, much?

Meanwhile…

**bluecougar712 has created a chatroom.**

Bluecougar712: By, guys! Who do you want to see next? Possibly some more Ten(nant), or his companions?


	5. Chapter 5

**BananaStripedConverse has created a chatroom.**

**MadManInABox11 has entered the chatroom.**

**ImmortalAndLookingGood has entered the chatoom.**

**!SPOILERALERT! has entered the chatroom.**

**TheGirlWhoWaited has entered the chatroom.**

**TheLoneCenturian has entered the chatroom.**

BananaStripedConverse: So…

MadManInABox11: All of us in one (chat)room.

TheGirlWhoWaited: Who's BSC?

BananaStripedConverse: Me.

TheGirlWhoWaited: What's with the username?

MadManInABox11: he's me from the past, but only about a year in the past. He's obsessed with pinstripes, bananas, and converse. The name refers to nonexistent converse with pinstripes made out of bananas… I WANT THOSE SHOES! Except in bowtie form. With polka dots instead of pinstripes. And fish custard instead of bananas.

TheLoneCenturian: Okay…

!SPOILERALERT!: I thought you would say a fez with bowties and fish custard.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: WTH

BananaStripedConverse: What he said. So how exactly do I die?

MadManInABox11: Long story, involving Wilfred, The Master, and a box nobody can enter without dying.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: A box. That nobody can enter without dying. And you didn't call me because…?

MadManInABox11: That didn't occur to me…

BananaStripedConverse: Am I really that stupid?

**Bluecougar712 has entered the chatroom.**

**Lvndrwolf has entered the chatroom, carrying a virtual AK-47.**

Bluecougar712: Woah… Oh, hey Doctor(s)! *Virtual hug*

Lvndrwolf: hands up! We've got a few things to say to you, Who Crew.

Bluecougar712: Let's start with Amy. Amy- what the heck? Quit moping about the whole 14 years thing. And seriously, let's face it, bowties are cool.

Lvndrwolf: And you tried to seduce the Doctor! I so envy/hate you for that!

Bluecougar712: Yeah! What do you have to say for yourself?

TheGirlWhoWaited: Um… Who are you?

Bluecougar712: (**A/N: I don't own this next bit**) That… Was the most idiotic thing I have _ever_ heard. At no point during your incoherent, rambling response did you succeed to accomplish _anything_ resembling a coherent thought. Everybody in this (chat)room is now dumber for having heard it. I award you no points, and may god have mercy on your soul. Kill her.

Lvndrwolf: OKAY!

**TheGirlWhoWaited has exited the chatroom.**

Lvndrwolf: Who next? How 'bout Rory?

Bluecougar712: Okay. Rory!

TheLoneCenturian: Huh?

Bluecougar712: I… actually can't find anything wrong with you! You're such a great guy, always making the Doctor look like a jerk, and then getting yourself killed left and right! Then you go and wait a thousand years! And everyone feels bad for "The Wonderful Rory Whose Girlfriend Was Stolen By The Doctor, Who Bad Stuff Always Happens To." You make me sick, and I don't even know what to kill you for!

Lvndrwolf: For being a Gary Sue!

Bluecougar712: Yes! For being a Gary Sue! Kill him!

**TheLoneCenturian has exited the chatroom.**

!SPOILERALERT!: So. I suppose I'm next, then.

Lvndrwolf: Well, no, actually. But we can do you now anyways! Cut it with the spoilers! It's getting old!

Bluecougar712: We're hardcore fans! You're not going to ruin it for us!

!SPOILERALERT!: Spoilers.

Bluecougar712: Oh, go to the library already.

!SPOILERALERT!: The library? Hey, that's actually not a bad idea.

MadManInABox11: No! Do not go to the library!

BananaStripedConverse: Don't go to the library! What he said!

!SPOILERALERT!: Why…?

Lvndrwolf: Seh allo 'o meh liddle friend!

**!SOILERALERT! has exited the chatroom.**

ImmortalAndLookingGood: And then there were five.

MadManInABox11: Technically four. Me and Ten are the same guy.

Lvndrwolf: You. *growls*

BananaStripedConverse: Who?

Bluecougar712: Eleven. *growls*

MadManInABox11: What did I do? I'm the Doctor, I thought you loved me!

Bluecougar712: Exactly.

Lvndrwolf: You're the Doctor.

Bluecougar712: You replaced Ten.

Lvndrwolf: Jerk!

**MadManInABox11 has exited the chatroom.**

ImmortalAndLookingGood: I told him should have called me…

BananaStripedConverse: Yeah, I can see how that conversation would play out. "Hey, Jack, I'll give you ten bucks if you come absorb some radiation for me!"

Bluecougar712: Jaaaa-aack, why didn't you save him?

Lvndrwolf: Yeah! You were my favorite character, but then you let him die!

ImmortalAndLookingGood: He should have called me!

Lvndrwolf: youmustDIE!

**ImmortalAndLookingGood has exited the chatroom.**

BananaStripedConverse: Yeah! I'm the only one left because I'm awesome!

Lvndrwolf: You should have called him.

**BananaStripedConverse has exited the chatroom.**

Bluecougar712: What'd you do that for?

Lvndrwolf: He. Should. Have. CALLEDHIM!

Bluecougar712: Geez, okay. So. And then there were two.

Lvndrwolf: Not for long! KILLING STREEK!

**Bluecougar712 has exited the chatroom.**

Lvndrwolf: Well, okay then. I only virtually killed them, don't worry. Cougar won't let me near REAL guns since THE INCIDENT. Well, I guess I have to finish this up for her since I virtually killed everybody else. Cougar 'll be out for the count for a while, giving me enough time to post a chapter of my own design! Woot! But I'm not sticking to this lame AIM format. I'll have to write something fezalicious.


	6. A Very LVNDR Chapter

**Author's Note:**

**Sup peeps, this is Lvndrwolf. I'm filling in for ole bleu, so…yeah. **

**Yeah… first, let me give you a couple of life-long lessons here: never say bowties aren't cool, bacon makes the world go 'round, and only the tenth doctor (aka David Tenant, or Ten(nant) as blue calls him) can make pinstripes+ red converse+ tan trench coats look cool. This is the first time I'm actually showing any of my writing to anyone but Blue, so please no insults. And NO criticism. I hate when people criticize me. So if you want me to virtually aim a virtual bazooka/flamethrower/Taser shotgun/ shotgun/ machine gun at your head, keep your reviews quiet. Nice things only please. And to the person who said Blue's Dragonfly Wings story was clichéd, I virtually aim a virtual flamethrower at your virtual head and virtually pull the virtual trigger. Now, on with the story! BTW "Blue" is my nickname for bluecougar712. She think's "Cougar" will catch on, but it won't.**

**Before I forget:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. (EXCEPT THE USERNAME, OF COURSE.)**

Lvndrwolf: Well, I guess I killed everybody.

_Lvndrwolf has exited the chat room._

LVNDRWOLF POV:

Here I am, waiting for the stupid bus to show up…

"Oh, hey Blue."

"Sup. And, um, about last night…"

"I was hyped up on Coke. (No, the drink coke. Not the drug coke.)"

"Oh. How did you manage to obtain a virtual ak-47?"

"You don't want to know. I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy-"

"SHUT UP."

"Fine. Hiss meow. Why aren't you sobbing about not being able to write? FF and YT are your life!"

"Well, I'm alive in this thing, so that's cool. It'll take a review or two to "revive" me, but this thing should ring 'em in."

We walk down the street. Suddenly I stop. A vortex appears in front of us.

"Come on! I want to see where it goes!" I say, pulling on Blue.

"What if it's like the vortex in Harry Potter Puppet Pals?"

"You could have just said HPPP and I would sort of know what you were talking about."

"Oh."

We both step into the vortex, and get sucked up into a parallel dimension at once. It's basically a white, never-ending space. It has a floor, but I jump up to try to reach the ceiling. There is none.

I turn to Blue. "Do you know what would make this place awesome?"

"Bacon?"

"No, I mean yes, but that's not what I had in mind. Let's spruce it up a little. Maybe…"

I think hard, imagining a chair in front of me. A giant green plush chair appears almost immediately. Blue furrows her brow in thought, and a pool appears next to the chair. I grin, and imagine myself into a sequined green tank top instead of the ugly pink sweater I was forced to wear that morning. I think some more, and then I'm in a pair of silver high heels with really skinny black jeans. Blue morphs into a cat-person, with furry gray cat ears and tail (she, at least, wasn't in an ugly outfit. Black jeans, a black "NERDFIGHTER" tee, a leather jacket, and blue converse are more her style.) I give myself jaguar ears and tail. And luminous green eyes.

"Supporting Slytherin, are you?" Blue jibes at me.

"Sure, and what about you, Ravenclaw?" I giggle.

I snap my fingers and a black obsidian table appears, with two plates pile high with greasy, delicious, BACON.

Blue snaps her own fingers, fails, and resorts to a clap instead. The sky in the white world turns a stormy gray, cause she's emo like that. She claps again and Doctor Who appears- trench coat, converse, and all.

"Nice one!" I say. I snap twice, and with an almost inaudible *pop*, all the Doctors there ever were appear. Blue squeals and does a fake sob on my shoulder. I pretend to sniffle myself, and utterly fail. (Me? Fail? Unheard of!) The Doctors look around in confusion. Blue claps, and all their companions appear as well, along with Cap'n Jack. I run over to him and hug him, hard. He smirks at the Doctors, who all are disappointed because of the lack of hugs. I pull away from Jack and snap my fingers again, and next to me appear all the Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, and Witch and Wizard characters there ever were. _I_ squeal and run over to Harry, Byron, Fang, and Iggy and hug them all.

"_WISTY._" I glare in Wisty's direction. (sorry for this spoiler, but I just HAVE to add this part in! (:) "WHY DID YOU LEAVE BYRON TO _DIE_?" I screech, launching myself at Wisty.

I turn into a jaguar as I go, entirely forgetting that Wisty could turn into a human torch. She does. I create a force field around myself so I don't get burned. She turns into a tiger instead, realizing she's not inflicting any pain upon me. We fight for a while, but all we look like is a blur of claws, fur, teeth, and blood. The fight eventually ends, with my claws at Wisty's striped throat. I growl one last warning at her before turning back into my silver high-heeled, green-sequined self.

Everybody else just stands there, shocked. I burst out in laughter at the looks on their faces. I imagine an Ak-47 in my hands and, once again, aim it at the eleventh Doctor.

"Die, bowtie-loving FREAK!" I snarl. One down, one to go. I turn the gun towards Wisty.

"You die too, freaky Byron-hater slash murderer!" I scream. _Blam_. My work here is done, I think to myself. Another vortex appears in front of me. I grin, my pointy jaguar teeth scaring the stuffing out of poor Hermione. I grab Byron by the front of his cashmere sweater and we were gone in an instant, Blue still screaming my name.


	7. Sorry For The Last Chapter

Okay, faithful reviewers, there are a few things I want to get across to you. (Did that sound mean? It's not anything I'm mad about, honest! Don't think I'm being mean!)

A) I am NOT lvndrwolf. Lvndrwolf is a friend of mine, and I owed her a favor. Hence the last two chapters.

B) These last two chapters really have nothing to do with the story, I know, that's why I put them and this up all in the same weekend.

C) AIMITT is NOT OVER YET! And they aren't dead. And neither am I.

D) I probably won't update this story soon 'cause… I'm completely, totally, fully out of ideas. Until I can think up more jokes, I won't post, because then I'd leave you with really stupid corny stuff.

E) When I say not update soon, that just means however long it will be for me to get an idea. Might be next week, if I'm lucky.

F) No, lvndrwolf probably won't get a feature again soon. And if so, not in this story.

G) Please review with ideas for this! It's what I do! I take your ideas, imagine how it would go down right before I got to bed, then I read a lot of fanfiction 'cause I don't really sleep, then I fall asleep with a computer in my lap and then I start sleep-typing! Then I wake up and edit…

H) Please don't give up on me! When I get back on this, I promise to be just as funny as before!

I) If you're looking for something hilarious and whoniverse-related to see on the internet, check this out! .com/watch?v=gx_0x4n0gN0 It's hilarious, but they curse a lot just warning you. There's a sequel to it, but I trust you can navigate YouTube's related videos section.

J) So long, amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I origanly wrote this as a oneshot, but then a changed the format because I needed some AIM. **

**MadManInABox11 has created a chatrrom. **

**TheLoneCenturian has entered the chatroom. **

TheLoneCenturian: So, Doctor. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about the future of humankind?

MadManInABox11: Well, I suppose it would be alright, if it's not your personal timeline we're talking about. Mind you- you, being twenty-first century human, might not understand a word of what I'm saying.

TheLoneCenturian: It's not my timeline- well I don't think it is, anyways, so… In the year- let's say 3011, in a thousand years, who will be president of the US?

MadManInABox11: I Don't Know Who.

TheLoneCenturian: Well, you're no help.

MadManInABox11: No, Rory, you don't understand, I DON'T KNOW WHO IS THE PRESIDENT OF AMERICA.

TheLoneCenturian: Yes, you've made your point, you don't know!

MadManInABox11: No, I know for a fact that I Don't Know Who is the president!

TheLoneCenturian: Well, at least you know one thing.

MadManInABox11: See! You're smart for a human, you realize that it makes perfect sense that I Don't Know Who is the president!

TheLoneCenturian: Yeah, Doctor, I'll just look it up later, but- I've got another question- What is the most popular genre of music- statistically?

MadManInABox11: Well, WDYFOW is the most popular genre of music- statistically speaking.

TheLoneCenturian: WDYFOW- what is that, an acronym? What does it mean?

MadManInABox11: It literally means Why Don't You Find Out What. Why Don't You Find Out What is the most popular genre of music in the year 3011.

TheLoneCenturian: But I don't know what it is!

MadManInABox11: No, Rory, it's I don't know WHO, and that's the president of America, I thought we've been over this before.

TheLoneCenturian: Alright, alright…

**Awkward silence has overtaken the chatroom. **

TheLoneCenturian: Who's the fastest man alive than?"

MadManInABox11: Nobody Knows Who.

TheLoneCenturian: Nobody knows who's the fastest man alive?

MadManInABox11: Exactly! Nobody Knows Who is the fastest man alive.

TheLoneCenturian: So, you're saying that even you don't know who's the fastest man alive?

MadManInABox11: No, no, no, I Don't Know Who is the president of America! Why do you keep bringing him up?

TheLoneCenturian: You don't know, you're just to proud to admit it!

MadManInABox11: What are you talking about?

TheLoneCenturian: What are YOU talking about? I just want to know who hosts the Emmys!

MadManInABox11: Why Are You Asking Me Who hosts the Emmys in 3011.

TheLoneCenturian: Because you're the timelord in the (chat)room! Just answer my question!

MadManInABox11: I told you, Why Are You Asking Me Who is the host of the Emmys!

TheLoneCenturian: You aren't making sense!

MadManInABox11L Rory, I told you you wouldn't understand, this stuff is far too futuristic for you!

TheLoneCenturian: No, I understand fine! You've gone mad!

**TheGirlWhoWaited has entered the chatroom.**

TheGirlWhoWaited: Doctor?

MadManInABox11: Yes?

TheGirlWhoWaited: What's the most popular TV show on earth in the year 3011?

TheLoneCenturian: *sigh*

MadManInABox11: Doctor Who!

TheGirlWhoWaited: Doctor what?

MadManInABox11: No, no, no, Doctor Who!

**TheLoneCenturian has exited the chatoom.**

**A/N: I'm back! And whenever I update this again (Don't expect regularity) They will be visited by Ten(nant) and IllogicallyLogicalScarf! **

**Three guesses who the latter is. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeez. Hi. Sorry it's been 3 months. I have no idea what happened. I don't even remember who IllogicalyLogicalScarf is supposed to be anymore, so, sorry, they can't be in this. Maybe when I remember. The Torchwood peeps are from between A Day In The Death and Something Borrowed.**

**MadManInABox11 has created a chatroom.**

**VintageBlueBox has entered the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: Hey! Wazzup?

VintageBlueBox: "Wazzup?" Are you kidding me? Who says that anyways?

MadManInABox11: I do! And lots of other people! Saying "Wazzup" is- oh. I see what you mean.

VintageBlueBox: Exactly.

**ImmortalAndLookingGood has entered the chatroom.**

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Wazzup?

VintageBlueBox: Not this again.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: So, any new alien threats I should know about? Preferably something INTERESTING!

**Dead-Yet-Still-Cool has entered the chatroom.**

Dead-Yet-Still-Cool: Jack?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Know any other good-looking immortals?

Dead-Yet-Still-Cool: Ummm…HELLO-O?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: You're dead, not immortal. There _is_ a difference. And, we don't even know if it's forever yet.

MadManInABox11: Will somebody please tell me what's going on?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: This is Owen Harper. He's from Torchwood.

Dead-Yet-Still-Cool: DOCTOR Owen Harper, thanks.

**Dead-Yet-Still-Cool has exited the chatroom.**

**Ianto has entered the chatroom.**

Ianto: Hi.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Hey, Yan!

Ianto: Who are you?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Jack, obviously? Know any other good-looking immortal guys? DON'T SAY OWEN!

Ianto: Wait, you're immortal, and ON AIM? I mean, come on, you can't be ON AIM!

VintageBlueBox: Really, Ianto? AIM is the strange part in this equation?

Ianto: We live on a rift in time and space. Immortal is normal. But, AIM? Jack, I can see you across the hub. You aren't even on a computer!

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Like you said earlier, we live on a rift in time and space. I'm probably from the future of your time, and the rift makes the AIM go all crazy-ass on us.

Ianto: Oh. So, you're immortal? And so is Owen? Why do I not know this? It explains a lot, actually.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Spoilers.

MadManInABox11: Oh, great, here we go.

Ianto: Wait, who are these people?

VintageBlueBox: Doesn't matter. You'll find out eventually. My question is this: A) What's with the screenname

Ianto: I… couldn't… think… of… anything?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Wow.

Ianto: Sorry, sir.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Really? Sir? Again? Seriously?

Ianto: Sorry, sire.

MadManInABox11: Seriously, Jack? Great, just another Torchwood-er under the immortal leadership of Jack Harkness. You really are captain of the innuendo squad.

Ianto: IMEANTSIR! I MEANT SIR! I. MEANT. SIR.

VintageBlueBox: Alright, Ianto. I, at least, get it. Typo's suck. Too bad I never have them! Lol

Ianto: :(

MadManInABox: Nice one, TARDIS!

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Hey, back off.

Ianto: THANKYOU. Anyways, I've got to go. Weevil sightings.

VintageBlueBox: Weevils? Really? You HONESTLY couldn't think of a better name for them? Besides, they're actually called-

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Awww… :( Don't leave me alone… With THEM!

Ianto: Sorry, gotta go.

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Alright, head on back to your cybernetic girlfriend hidden in the basement…

Ianto: WHAT?HOWDOYOUKNOWABOUTLISA?WTF?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Future Jack, remember? Oh, and Ianto?

Ianto: Yes?

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Remember to retcon yourself on the way out.

Ianto: Fine.

**Ianto has left the chatroom.**

VintageBlueBox- Well, that was interesting.

**VintageBlueBox has left the chatroom.**

MadManInABox11: Well, bye, I guess.

**MadManInABox11 has left the chatroom.**

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Wonderful. I'm alone. This is n-OT WHAT I EXPECTED! GET BACK HERE, EVERYBODY!

ImmortalAndLookingGood: Damn.

**ImmortalAndLookingGood has left the chatroom.**


End file.
